The sound of the Cybermen- Chapter 1
by CaitlinTheArtist
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy this short story! it has 3 chapters and only 400 words! Enjoy some more romance to!
1. Chapter 1

"So what destination did you chose"? The Doctor asks, taking a look at the monitor and flicking switches. On the screen had appeared the word, CYBORGS "What does that mean"? I ask pointing to the monitor on the other side of the the room. A strange aliean creature appears with a little bit of static in the screen and sound. The creatue has metal type headphones on with wires running through it. It's mouth is similar shape to a robots mouth. A thin rectangle with lines in it that lights blue when it talks. It's hands are like metal gloves closed into a fist. On it's hard metal chest is a button and one of it's fist attacted to it. Like a hand over heart. It's hard metal boots are like gumboots. The rest of it's body is cold hard metal. "We must delete all human kind and take all emotions and flesh from every human and make you like us" The creature says. The doctor flicks around with buttons and Amy sits there, terrified. The TARDIS wizzes and the leavers start moving. I cling onto the railing as hard as I can. The TARDIS finally hits the ground and it's silent again yet we are still so terrified. The Doctor continues what he's doing. "Does this happen all the time"? I ask The Doctor as I slowly balance myself from the impact of hitting the ground. "it is usually... just like this, but we weren't prepared this time" Amy says getting up from her seat and heading for the door. She opens the door and steps out. A loud screech for help fills the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I quickly head for the door but the doctor stops me. "Hear that"? He asks slowly pulling me back and puts his ear the the TARDIS door. I copy what he's doing. The door feels cold and metal. In my mind i think he's crazy, but then I hear something. The sound of a foot stomping on the ground and the pressure of the foot taking another step. More louder this time. It is silent until another cry form Amy fills my ears. The sound of stomping fills the TARDIS. Many more stomps come closer, but Amy's screams fade away. "What is that sound"? I snap at The Doctor. "it's the sound of the Cybermen/Cyborgs" "They are coming closer" He finishes his sentence and we both stand there in silence. He moves a brown lock of hair away from my face and look at me in the eye. "We can save Amy, but we have to... STOP THE CYBERMEN FROM GETTING INTO THE TARDIS"! he yells pulling me back. He grabs his screwdriver from his pocket and locks the door. Suddenly a blue shock of electricity moves around the door like a shock wave. Sparks fly and the door gets knocked down with a huge impact. Four Cybermen pile through the door, their footsteps in sequence. The strange thing is, one has a black face instead of a plain grey metal face. "He's the leader" The Doctor whispers in my ear, grabbing my hand to comfort me. I stare at the leader, or whatever it is. It's eyes glow bright red, like seeing into it's soul. "You will be deleted" The leader says pointing his arm out at me."You are not one of us, you are human." It say's stomping closer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What should I do"? I ask the Doctor letting go if his hand. The rest of the Cybermen move closer to the Doctor. "You emotions are to strong and powerful Doctor" The leader says suddenly stopping. I grab the screwdriver and point it at the Cyber leader. I shut my eyes and click the on button. I open my eyes to see if it worked. The Cyber Leader is right in front of me. I stand there, frozen. I don't move a inch, or blink just like the Weeping Angels. "Robots don't breathe, hold your breath" The Doctor commands sucking in air into his lungs. I do what he's doing and slowly move away. The all stand there as a blue light scans me. "Not breathing, not human" The Leader says. I let out my breath and the leader grabs me. "Help Doctor"! I cry. "I'm gonna go save Amy"! He says running for the door. I look at my hand, the one he held. Will I ever see him again? Will he save me? I gulp air and follow him out the door. I slam the TARDIS door behind me. I catch up to the Doctor. "What happened, why are you crying"? He asks, tears running down my face. "Leader...nearly...had to hold..." I suddenly get stops by the Doctor. He kisses me. We stand there for a while. An alien, kissing me. I suddenly get pulled back. I quickly wizz around. "Amy"! I cry. I hug her and the Doctor joins the hug. "Group hug"! We all say, smiling. "But what do we do now"? "How do we stop them"? I ask worried. "We can't" the Doctor says. We have a look at the TARDIS to find all the cybermen around it. The door was free. "Lets run" The doctor says pulling us along. We shut the door behind us. We fiddle with the buttons and the TARDIS starts up. "Where are we heading now Doctor"? Amy asks. "You'll see" He says. We all laugh.


End file.
